A Duet Love Confesion
by Valkariekain
Summary: "You have something to share Haruhi?" "Yea, I think I know a love confession when I hear one." How many times he had seen the weak side of me, yet found a way to make me feel like I was stronger. He made me feel invincible. Something that I had never felt and I loved how he did that to me. Please R&R! Now a one shot series!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. I am waiting for the court to rule whether or not I move (long story) so that is why I haven't updated lately, also still can't find my notebook. **

**Also, no none of the characters belong to me, and the song is Give Me A Reason by pink. **

It was after school, no one else was in the club room, and activities had been canceled so I was using the room for studding. While working on my history paper, I was listening to the radio. It was playing a song from the US. I turned it up, having heard it before, and very much liking the song. As the music started I began to sing along. The song always reminded me of Kyoya. Well at least the start. I began to sketch his face.

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

It was so true, how many times he had seen the weak side of me, yet found a way to make me feel like I was stronger. He made me feel invincible. Something that I had never felt and I loved how he did that to me. By now I was avidly singing along to the song, while sketching Kyoya's face.

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Here was the part that I could only wish was true. He would never lower himself to love a commoner like me. In fact he could hardly even talk to me without being cold.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Maybe, just maybe we could learn to be friends. Just for him to not be so cold, so frigid to me. When the male part came on, I heard a voice behind me. I turned to Kyoya standing against the door.

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

(Oh, we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

(Yeah, but this is happenin')

By now I had gotten up and we were circling each other as we sang. He looked like he was trying not to attack me, while I was amazed he could even sing. He began to get closer to me as the song progressed.

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love

He was just as into the singing as me, circling me as he sang the part, making me believe that he meant everything. I felt as though he was the predator and I was the prey. Had it not been Kyoya I would have been freighted but I knew he was just playing my feelings.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

By now you couldn't hear the radio, and we had stopped pacing. Now facing each other, it was as though we were competing to be heard, for the chance for our heart to be heard.

Our tear ducts can rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

By now we were so close that you would have thought we were kissing, if not for the near screaming. We were still singing that loud, lucky that the school was empty. He was backing me up, I wasn't sure where he was herding me too, but I willingly went.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

My back hit the wall, and our singing had become quiet, strained as we tried to make our feelings heard through the lyrics of the song.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

He arms had formed a cage around my head, trapping me against the wall. We were still singing even though the song was ending, my voice was fading, scared and not wanting this to end.

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

When the song ended I looked down and braced myself for the cold remark on how I should focus on my studies and not on singing. Or how I should know better than to let him trap me, but instead he just sighed.

"Haruhi, look up." His voice was softer than I had expected it to be. Still waiting for the scorn, I shook my head.

"Please, just look at me?" when I refused to again, he brought his hand to my face and lifted my chin. "Haruhi, why don't you want to look at me? Am I really that scary?"

"No… I just don't want to get yelled at." I deadpanned not wanting to go through the embarrassment of lying.

"Is that really what you feel? If so then why sing with me?"

"I don't know. Why did you start to sing with me?" he looked at me, pain and confusion in his eyes. Or maybe I was just a little off from the song.

He walked towards the desk I was sitting at, and picked up my notebook. The one with the sketch of his face, I hadn't moved, still unsure of what was happening. He came towards me with the picture.

"This is really good. I love it. Really." He was smiling, admiring the piece of art.

"Don't mock me. I have to go now, so I good night." I started to move away from the wall, but he took a step towards me, pushing me back into the wall, and again trapping me with his arms.

"Why, what's the hurry? Need to run away?" his tone was serious, but his expression was joking.

"Look, I don't appreciate being mocked. So if you don't mind I am going to leave." I started to try and move, when he spoke.

"Oh, but Haruhi, I do mind. You see I came here to get something from you."

"What could I possibly have that you want?" before I could get the words out of my mouth his lips were on mine, smothering the words. When he backed away, I stared at him.

"I know a love confession when I hear one Haruhi. So don't pretend that you were professing your love to someone else." He smirked that annoying little smirk, "Also, you have a nasty habit of speaking your mind. 'How many times has he seen the weak side of me, yet found a way to make me feel like I was stronger. He makes me feel invincible. Something that I had never felt and I loved how he does that to me.' I am flattered you think so highly of me." His grin had grown into an almost smile.

"Well, why did you sing with me, you must have an explanation for that?" I was on the edge between embarrassed and upset.

"Ah Haruhi, you're a smart girl, you can figure it out." He turned and walked out leaving to my thoughts. I had come to a conclusion a minute later, and ran out after him.

As I was running through the hall, something grabbed me from a hall to my right. Before I knew what was happening, I was against a wall again, looking into those familiar onyx eyes.

"You have something to share Haruhi?" his voice was low, almost a growl.

Instead of speaking and ruining the moment, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. "Yea, I think I know a love confession when I hear one."

**Hey! So…. Well I was listening to some music and this came into my head. Sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but this was a quick one. Also still can't find my note book with the chapters in it. So yea. I hoped you liked it! Any questions please PM me! Also review please?**

**Valkariekain, Daughter of Death**


	2. Lasts and Firsts

**Hey, so it's like 12:30 in the morning for me (as in its still dark out) and I couldn't sleep so I went through my computer and found this. I thought it would be a good addition to my newest set of one-shots, so yea. Hope you enjoy it.**

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME. Why do I have to hide here, while they are all out having fun, why do I have to stay locked away, hide my emotions. Sure Kyoya brought out a few, but he left me. He left us. He just got up and left. He may have told me a month in advance, but it still hurts. Even after a year of no contact with him, he is going to school in Russia, he loves it. Just like he said he loved me.

I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered for just us to know

You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away

I was heartbroken; none of the other hosts knew about us, we didn't want to tell them unless we were sure it was forever. But maybe he was just planning this all along. It would be like him.

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane

That July 9th the beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt; I can still feel your arms

He had held me so close before he got on that plane. I was aloud on until they left. Then I had to get off, a driver of his would take me home, but it wasn't fair. I had finally found something good at the host club, only to have it ripped away from me.

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

He called the others, they got letters and emails, yet all I have is an old sweatshirt he gave to me a week before he left. I just sit around and wear it, wondering how to make him talk to me.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I will never love again, not if that is how it feels. To get the one good thing ripped from your grasp; that is not something I can go through again, his name will forever be the name on my lips.

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in

I'm not much for dancing but for you did

He had taken me to an under 21 club, where I got to see a new side of him. He was alive, beautiful the people there knew him, and loved him. He would pull me in and get me to dance with him, although I hated dancing of any kind.

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

When he 'officially' met my father, he was all business. Then he loosened up. He started walking like other teenagers. His hands tucked in his pockets. Or when I was studding, and trying to ask him a question, he would just kiss me. I miss that side of him only I knew.

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

I still just sit there, on my floor wearing that sweatshirt. My dad stopped trying to help me, and I stopped caring. What was the point? Kyoya is gone, so who cares anymore? Not me. No, I would rather just sit and keep cutting my writs until he misses me, and calls or contacts somehow.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

I won't ever go through this again; this is the last time I love. The last kiss on my lips, the last name will always be Kyoya. Because he was the first, and always will be, he came to me, he found me and yet he let go. He let me go…

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe

And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed

We can plan for a change in weather and time

I never planned on you changing your mind

I really hope he is having a good time in Russia. At his fancy school for rich kids, where he can just work with no distractions. Nothing at all, not even the girl he promised to take care of. I didn't plan on him changing his mind. This is worse than any surprise storm, weather in or out of school. I would rather face a thousand storms alone than still be without him.

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

Maybe if the twins see the cuts they will tell- who? Tamaki? No, I have to make him miss me on his own. But sill, the cuts and burns help a bit. They make it just a little easier to deal with.

I never thought we'd have our last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

His name will always be the last one, the one thing that won't change. I won't ever take back those moments with him; I would give up my soul for him to be back.

"Haru, you really need to stop thinking aloud. Honestly, give up your soul for me? That's a bit extreme even for you." Kyoya was leaning in the door way of my room. Where I was sitting with my knife, wearing his sweatshirt, crying over the loss of him, the loss of the one boy I love.

"Kyoya…" It was all I could say. His name, my song, my heart, I looked at him with tears in my eyes, and he could fully see the scars and cuts that had become my life while he was away.

"Haruhi, what have you done? Why did you do this? I am so sorry…" he came over and took the knife, and kissed each cut and scare, and then finally he kissed my lips.

"I won't ever, ever leave again if this is how you remember me. I swear I didn't want you to be hurt. I should have called or emailed, or written…" he was murmuring nonsense, but I was just glad he was back.

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are amazing. This song belongs to Taylor Swift, and the series isn't mine either. If you have any ideas for songs to be written too, just give me a PM or a review and I will try to make it happen!**

**Valkarie Kain, Daughter of Death.**


End file.
